The present invention relates to a self-locking insert, and more particularly, a self-locking insert for use in conjunction with a linear actuator.
A linear actuator may include a threaded insert made of a polymer material and a power screw. The threaded insert may provide smooth, long lived and quiet running threads. The threads run on the power screw and may provide lash-free and efficient conversion of rotary motion to linear motion. In a lash-free arrangement, the threads of one piece are tightly fit with the threads of a corresponding piece to reduce lost motion between the two threaded parts.
In order to retain the threaded insert in a holder, such as a nut, tube, or other containing structure, a specialized process or additional part is often used. For example, a connection between the threaded insert and holder may be accomplished by over-molding the insert, staking of the insert, or using an additional retaining device such as a metal clip.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a self-locking insert which may be installed in a holder without using a specialized process or additional parts or components.